


A Little R&R

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Because Oregon seems a likely spot for werewolves, Because let’s face it - Freeform, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of another pack I invented just for this drabble, Proud Derek Hale, They deserve one, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has completed his emissary training and is preparing to take on the role of official emissary to the Hale Pack. Before that happens, though, Derek, his proud mate and Alpha, decides to celebrate his success and reward his hard work by whisking him away to Oregon for a little rest and relaxation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	A Little R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _week, reward, crate_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr, but the finished product wasn’t much like the idea I originally envisioned! Originally this was just going to be some soft Derek and Stiles enjoying some time to themselves to celebrate Stiles completing his emissary training, but then the thought of them entering territory belonging to another pack and the possible implications of that crossed my mind and, lo, the Anderson Pack were born! I have a feeling they may pop up again in future fics where I can maybe flesh them out a bit more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :-)

Deaton declaring Stiles’ emissary training complete prompted Derek to reward his mate with a trip to Crater Lake, Oregon.

It was Anderson Pack territory, but their Alpha had known Derek’s mother and he didn’t think there’d be a problem. One courtesy phone call later and Derek and Stiles were indeed assured they’d be most welcome.

Two weeks fishing, hiking and bonding with Valerie, the Oregon emissary, a middle-aged woman who reminded him of his mom, left Stiles feeling rested, recharged and ready to assume his role as the Hale Pack emissary. With Derek by his side he could face anything.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Crater Lake is a real place, in case you were wondering. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Don’t be shy! I’d love to hear from you. Take care. xxx


End file.
